All Because of a Fallen Blossom
by The Four Element Song
Summary: The world will be cast into the Apocalypse all because of a fallen Blossom the world will witness the red dawn. ItaSaku. Sequel? More chapters? All up to the reader. First fic a gift from a friend she gave me the idea. M for later. 2nd chapter up now.
1. The Red Dawn

All Because of a Fallen Blossom

By: The Four Element Song

_This is for a broken soul who will never see_

_This is for a child who cried and no one helped_

_This is for the coffin that was lowered_

_This is for all those who have been lost and never found_

_This is for a friend who is now swimming in darkness_

_A friend who will never again live_

She knew it was wrong, she knew it was not supposed to be, but there he was waiting for her like every time before. She knew he was an enemy but she couldn't help herself. Just like every time before she went to him, like every time before she took his hand and followed him deeper into his wicked ways.

"I thought you said last time that never again would you follow me."

"I did didn't I, but I always say that don't I?" She looked up at him. His eyes stared down into her own emerald orbs. "Why do you do this to me why do you make me feel like this?" She asked like every time before. Like every time before he leaned down and whispered in her ear the same words as always.

"Because you are my puppet, I pull on your heart strings, I touch you and you scream. For me and only for me, do you scream. I own your mind, I own your body, I own your heart and I own your soul. I own you. You are mine to do with as I wish. You are my blossom and I am never going to let you go." Like every time before, He kissed her and she moaned. It was a dance that they both knew a musical beat that they danced to. A dance of carnal pleasure a dance of wicked ways and sinful kisses, It was a dance she could never stop and she knew it. Like every time before she screamed his name, she screamed for him, she was drowning in his darkness and she loved it. She relished in the darkness she lived on it. It was her ecstasy and he was her drug. "When will you follow me into the darkness my little blossom?"

"Haven't I already followed you? I don't wear your cloak but I am yours you own me. I can't deny you anything." She looked up at him, "You've marked my body, and you've stolen my heart. My mind is always thinking thoughts of you and I would sell my soul for you. You call and I come. I follow you already"

"Then come with me Blossom follow me to the red dawn let me bring you over the edge into the apocalypse."

"Call me. Truly call me, and I will follow you…Itachi"

"Sakura" he kissed her and she fell into the red dawn. No going back. The old Sakura died in the darkness and now raised a new Sakura, better, and darker. She was strong. This Sakura wanted them to pay. They thought they had to protect her, they thought she was weak. Itachi knew she was strong, he saw her for who she was. Itachi found her. Itachi trained her by the moon; He healed what Sasuke had broken. He made her strong. Sakura turned to Itachi, "let's give them hell, Let us bring the red dawn crashing down on them may their blood stain the sun and paint the sky red." He smiled down at his newest creation the strongest of his puppets. She followed what he said unquestionably but still though for herself. His own living puppet. Yes he had other puppets his minions those who spied on the containers, but this puppet was special. It was broken by life and fixed by him. She would follow like she had proved every time before this. She would kill like she had proved when she had "killed" Sasori and she was his. The red dawn would break down onto the world and cast the world into a bloody apocalypse. All because of a fallen Sakura Blossom

PLEASE Review this is my first of many fics to come, I know this is short but I want to know if you as the reader have any hints for me on how to improve and expand on my writing skills or lack of their in. I do need a beta I know that, I also wanted to know if you as the reader would like more a sequel or another chapter give me a pm or in a review and I'll get back to you ASAP. Flames are welcome but not received with the nicest of replies, you have been warned I do have a sharp tongue. I will take flames with gratitude because they are constructive criticism however I may or may not have the nicest of replies for you.


	2. Remember how we met?

This is the sequel to all because of a fallen blossom. The first reviewer Pink Blossom Princess got to make most of the big decisions. Orochimaru will die one of the main characters will be close to death as well and for a surprise their may or may not be a child the first reviewer again will get to decide that end. This is the back story of what happened, and how Sakura and Itachi got together.

The moonlight landed on the dark lovers, giving them light as they held each other. "You remember how we met, don't you Itachi?"

"Sakura my memory is just as bad as Lucifer is evil… what I meant was…" A tinkling laughter echoed around the clearing

"You do remember that those are the exact words you first said to me then?" the pink haired woman leaned on her elbow and stared into the now onyx eyes of her lover. "I of course being the responsible one remembered it all."

"Oh really if your so responsible then tell me what was the first word you said?"

"The first word I said was 'you' the second was 'are' and the last was."

"Yes, yes I remember the third it was 'despicable'"

"God your memory is bad it was 'beautiful' stupid." Sakura lightly whacked him upside the head. "I only said your despicable the morning after."

"Hey, no fair that was below the belt!!!"

"So is this" she reached down and grabbed his crotch "but that doesn't stop me from using it does it"

Itachi glared "if you are going to use things that are below the belt then I'll use them too."

She laughed, "Fine, enough laughing at your expense. Anyway if I am correct you remember the entire night?"

"Damn right I do. How could I forget the worst night of my life?"

"Hey!, That worst night is going to be guarding your back in the coming days you really want to say those things?"

"Fine. Fine you drive a hard bargain just like that night."

Flash back

_"You are beautiful… if you don't count the fact that you're covered in my teams' blood."_

_Itachi stared into the masked face of the ANBU._

_The ANBU tilted its head. "You Uchihas are all alike, self centered egotistic pricks." a tinkling laughter rang out "thank god there is only two of you left. Although I do want only one of you left. And that would be you. You see Uchiha-san you've met me before. Only once, do you remember?"_

_Itachi tilted his head to the side and smirked "Sakura, My memory may be just as bad as Lucifer is evil." She laughed again "but, I could never forget the most annoying thing I have ever laid my eyes on."_

_"This annoying thing is going to get you the Kyuubi or even Konaha." The ANBU reached up and removed her mask. "You see Itachi-san I hate Konaha, I hate the people I hate weakness which they think I have a lot of. I hate Life and I hate living. You can end my life I don't care all I want is revenge."_

_"On who little blossom"_

"_Everyone who hurt me anyone who thinks I'm weak and all of Konoha, Starting with Orochimaru and your brother."_

"_Why do you want to kill my brother?"_

_Her head snapped to face him, "your brother is the cause of my torture. He constantly told me I was weak. I just didn't show I was strong. He was the top of the class and he underestimated me. I could beat him back then. I never slept on the weekends I stayed in the library memorizing Justus. I know over 800 Justus I can perform about 500 of them. I broke into the ANBU library three days after I graduated the academy and stole 7 different scrolls. I was and am stronger than he is, was, or will ever be."  
"So because he was an annoying asshole you want to kill him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_From what you tell me you're strong enough to kill him on your own. So what do you want from me?"_

"_What I want is for you to train me in return for me helping Akatsuki," Sakura walked forward until she was standing next to him. "I want power I want Konoha and right now I want you for that."_

"_In what way do you mean that?"Sakura growled as his onyx eyes glared down at her "Do you want me to train you or to fuck you?_

"_Why not both," She smirked "Fuck first then train. However we need to make a deal. You get my body In return for training, you will also get information and eventually, you will get all of Konoha, Kyuubi included"_

"_Well what are you waiting for, the mood to strike? Strip!" Sakura rolled her eyes._

"_Silly little Itachi you can't just say strip and expect me to do it you have to seduce me or would you rather I seduce you?" She rolled her hips into creating wonderful friction. Itachi hissed at the contact. His eyes bled to the crimson Sharingan._

"_Silly little Sakura, You don't have a choice. Because you are mine now. You are the-" She started to back away when his hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him again. Sakura's head tilted back as he ground his erection on her leg. "-Silly little blossom of Konoha. You can't get me all worked up and just leave me high and dry. I now own you. My payment for training you, is that you will follow my every order." His head descended his lips on her neck. "Every night, you will go to training ground 56. I will be waiting. Just a little reminder for you," Itachi bit into her neck._

"_What are you…" she felt a jolt as his chakra entered into her neck._

"_You're mine."_

_She slumped in his arms "forever."_

_Flash back end_

First Reviewer gets to decide lemon or no child at the end and a few other important plot bunnies.

POLL ON THE NEXT FIC I"LL BE POSTING earth bender and the black angels is already started idea of one of my friends. Other two are my ideas. THE QUICK DISCRIPTIONS ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!


	3. Where is my Tea?

This is the third chapter of All Because of a Fallen Blossom It's called Where Is my Tea. This chapter is humor and a little evil ^_^.

Chapter 3 Where is my Tea

Green eyes stared out at the red flames consuming what was once her home. The figure inhaled the scent of burning flesh and heard the screams of the terrified people. Most would assume that it would have been night time when an attack was going to occur, they were wrong it was noon exactly when the first scream broke the bustle of the Konaha air. The green eyes danced in the slowly dimming sun. "Oh poo, Itachi, I missed tea time." The cloaked figure to her right laughed a deep dark chuckle.

"You're too worried about your darn tea Sakura. Shouldn't you be worried about the stress?" The cloaked figure looked towards his left at heavily pregnant woman.

"Itachi!! I'm only 4 months along. I can still kick Deidara's ass… hum guess that's not much. Anyone can beat him…" Sakura trailed off as if in thought.

"I HEARD THAT PRINCESS!!!"

"OH GO BLOW UP BUILDINGS YOU BLOND BIMBO"

"I'M A MAN DAMNIT!!!"

"HOW DO WE KNOW CROSSDRESSER?"

"BITCH!!"

"AWWW THANKS"

Itachi stared at his wife then burst out laughing. "Come blossom lets go have tea. Konaha has enough to deal with it doesn't need you added to the mess."

"But Ita-kun!! I wanna play!!! You said that I could help paint the sky red!!!"

"Sakura wasn't destroying Suna and Iwa enough for you?"

The small woman paused as if in thought then smiling as if coming to a sudden realization. Looking up at him will those glowing emerald orbs she smiled "nope"

"He sighed when will it be enough?"

"When their all dead."

"Fine If I let you release your little pets' will you tell me how this all came about. I never did hear the story."

Sakura pouted as if hurt. "How could you call them my pets? They're best friends… and their not so little." "You have a point there." Itachi interjected.

She smiled up at him again "Yes, it will make me happy and I'll tell you."

"Fine."

Sakura jumped up and down as if she was a child who was just given a contract for a never ending supply of candy for life, and in a way she was. She spread her hands apart as if welcoming a loved one. _"Come friends, come brothers. Come and aid me in my quest. I call, Hatred, I call horror and terror, I call death and destruction. Come friends of the grave. Killer of families, killer of brothers and of lovers, come and fulfill your purpose."_

Itachi watched as wraith like forms rose from the ground. _"Mistress you have given us feasts upon feasts. Villages have fallen. What is your bidding?_

"Destroy this village and leave all ninja who knew me alive."

"_As you command mistress"_

The wraiths shimmered then vanished. "Come Sakura. It's time for your tea, and for you to explain." Itachi held out his hand. "May I escort you my beautiful incarnate of vengeance to your tea?"

"Only if you promise to let me torture and break the Kyuubi… and you rub my back." Itachi smirked at his wife

"How could I resist such a trade? I get to be your escort and get to watch you break a helpless idiot for a back-rub. I accept." Itachi bowed and extended his hand.

Sakura giggled and curtsied. "I truly feel like a princess… Now where's my tea?"


	4. The reason why

This is the explanation for why Sakura hates Konaha.

"It all started when your brother left, I was devastated. He knocked me out and left me on a cold stone bench. Naruto left me and Kakashi stopped teaching me. As you know my father and mother both died; that was my family. Kakashi was my father, Naruto the idiotic younger brother, and Sasuke the older brother who I nagged for attention. Just like he did to you before you killed the clan." Sakura turned her head to stare in the direction of Konaha. "No one was there that was when I realized I had nothing to gain from being a ninja. I worked for what? I killed because I was ordered to. I grew strong so that I could kill those who were weaker and for what? No one was there to comfort me because they were all focused on their meaningless lives. Ninja are good for one thing killing. We don't protect lives we take them. We kill fathers, brother and lovers. We kill mothers, daughters and sisters." Sakura looked back at him. "Naruto smiled and ate ramen like nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong. Kakashi ignored us and read his books. Everyone acted like Sasuke was still there and nothing had changed. Then Naruto asked me out. I accepted and we went out. That was when I was fifteen for three years we went out. When I was eighteen Hinata asks me to go to a club called the Flying Kunai. I go with her and that is when I learned that he had been cheating one me for two and a half years. Seeing as I wasn't putting out as Naruto put it he had been sleeping with Ino. All my friends knew and no one had the decency to tell me. Naruto yelled at Hinata for bringing me, and she yelled she 'didn't know they would be there and if she had known wouldn't have brought me.'" Sakura's eyes glossed over remembering that night.

**Flash Back**

_ You could hear the music before you even saw the club. Hinata was chatting away talking about how she was happy I found someone and that she wishes Kiba would notice her. We walked up to the bouncer and showed him our headbands and ninja license saying we were Junín. We danced for a few songs then Hinata went to sit down and I went to get the drinks. "I'll take Sake and a gin on the rocks please." The bartender moved to get the drinks and I turned just in time to see my boyfriend lean in and begin to make out with my best friend. Naruto stood on the dance floor grinding his erection into her crotch. Ino broke the kiss and threw back her head releasing what looked like a moan. Naruto smirked and lifted her miniskirt. I dashed forward. A slap echoed over the music that was blaring. Ino stood in shock. I was glaring and Naruto yelling. "Shut the fuck up you two timing bastard. How the Fuck could you do this to me."_

_**NARUTO OOC SORRY BUT IT WORKS FOR THE FIC SO…Oh Hinata OOC too. Continue. No more A/N**_

___Naruto opened his mouth and. "You weren't putting out you selfish bitch. My balls were aching for something hot to wrap around you were an ice cube. I only asked you out because of Sasuke. I thought for sure if I was there you would fuck me for comfort but no all you ever did was cry. So I went drinking and Ino was there she wrapped around me. I fucking loved it. I got so tired of" he mimicked my voice "S-s-Sasuke kun will come back. H-h-h will I-i-I know he will. He wouldn't (sniff) leave us." Naruto growled "Get over your self it's been what five fucking years!" Naruto turned on the once shy girl "Hinata why would you bring 'her' here!!" Hinata growled._

_"Well sorry Naruto I didn't know you would be fucking Ino on the dance floor let alone be here. If I had known I wouldn't have invited her and just come alone!!"_

_I was shocked "h-h-Hinata you… you really mean that?!?"_

_"Oh shut up. We all know that the only thing you're good for is attracting men with your pink hair and being a target on the field."_

_I stared at my best friend my ex boyfriend and the once shy girl, Then ran._

**Flash back end**

"Sakura are you alright?" Itachi leaned forward concerned "Koi?"

"What? Oh! Sorry. Any way, I took all the ANBU missions I could every time I came back from a mission I would go to the tower give my report and then ask for another. Eventually Tsunade-okaa-san **(Ok I am not good with titles, or demon names. I forgot how to spell Itachi's sharingon so if anyone wants' to tell me the names of the 9 demon lords and all those other Japanese things please do. What I was trying for is Tsunade is like her mother but she is still respecting her position as Hokage. Yall get?)** had to put me on medical leave. I couldn't take missions any more so I trained and I worked at the hospital. Tsunade saw that I wasn't resting so she put me to work on missions' taking me off medical-leave. The next mission was the one where I met you and that is how it all happened."

"Sakura I'm sorry I didn't know. But now you get your revenge because the wraiths are back."

"Oh ok then Cloaks on… might as well put our hats on too." He smirked at her.

"You like drama don't you."

"Don't forget my tea and backrubs" she smiled back at him as they exited the tent and faced the gathered ninjas.


	5. Did you mean it!

This will be the last installment of ABoaFB I have finally finished I may add another chapter after this but most likely not.

The Konaha Nin looked upon their captor Itachi was just wearing the coat. Kakashi growled Naruto began to curse and struggle most wept. The figure next to him shifted and drew attention. "My, my Itachi get tired of Kisame? Got your self a new partner."

Itachi chuckled "How smart of you Kakashi but no, it was the other way around. Kisame got tired of my new partner and challenged them… of course as you can see he lost miserably. I believe you can still find some of his ashes about a day west of here."

The figure chucked "Itachi how could you. Saying I even left an ash. Shame. You know me better. I destroy everything and leave nothing." A chime like voice spoke from the hat. "And you Kakashi shame for talking out of turn! _Hatred horror hold him_" Two of the Wraiths detached from the swirling mass and glided over to him. Bone like hands reached from the mist and gripped him, pulling him forward. The figure pulled out a kunai. "Most people in Konaha hate me Kakashi, most of them considered me weak. I showed them." The female as Kakashi had figured leant down "All of them but a select few are dead now. But that doesn't matter. You see I had a friend she was as close to me as a sister. Closer even. Her friend hurt her. Now tell me. Did you know that Naruto Uzumaki was cheating on my sister Sakura for over two years with her best friend?"

Kakashi wrenched his head around to stare at Naruto who had stopped struggling "I never knew." He replied still staring at Naruto and eyes flicking over to Ino.

The figure nodded. "I see. So you just ignored your student because...?"

Kakashi's head dropped "I couldn't do anything. I was a failure."

"Then it will comfort you to know that in-fact Sakura is not dead. She is perfectly alive and enjoying her life." Kakashi looked at the figure. "I will tell you a secret." The person leaned in close to his ear. "If you give away my surprise I will not hesitate to cut out your tongue is that under stood? Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi's head snapped up to meet emerald. NO!! He yelled "no you didn't WHY!!!!" Kakashi dropped as if defeated. The figure laughed a deep dark laugh "How pitiful Itachi did you see that not even a sentence and he broke!!! Wow Konaha really did get soft"

"You BITCH!!!" yelled Kiba "you whoring bitch how could you!!! Evil!!! Wretched!!!"

"Hush until it is your turn."

"Abruame did you know that Naruto Uzumaki was cheating on Sakura Hurano?

"No."

"You Jounin? Did you know?

Kurenai looked around. Then answered, "I did not, and I do not believe that any of my colleges knew."

"I see _Death_ take all the adults. Genma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, I will let you have some luxuries in the tent Death will make sure you don't escape. Tsunade come here, Jiraiya too. Stand there."

"You all know Konoha is defeated. Now Terror why don't you have some fun but leave the blond boy the bun girl and the spandex suite kid alone. GO!! The wraiths broke up and flew to the kneeling people. Weaving in and out Tsunade flinched at the voices screaming in terror and horror. The wraiths came forward leaving a dimmer version of the once bright people.

"Who a-a-are you?" asked the recovering blond girl

The female laughed, "You want to know who I am? You want to know the name of your torturer? Fine" The figure reached up and removed her hat to reveal pink hair, green eyes and a sadistic smirk.

"I was once called Sakura the frail little blossom of Konoha. I am now the blood blossom of Akatsuki. I bring the red dawn by painting the sky with the blood of my enemies. I am called the Red Angel because I bring death with the Red Dawn and I love it. Tsunade, I apologize for whatever losses I have caused you. The same for you Jiraiya, However they were deserved and I will not apologize for what I have done or the fact that I did it." Sakura began to laugh. "Now that you know who I am, you can die. My vengeance will end here now and with you. TERROR will have the pleasure of tearing your minds apart. And I get to enjoy as you suffer from insanity. Enjoy my beloved Naruto. Oh and one last thing Itachi…" Itachi smiled the show was on.

"Sakura my love did you call?" Sakura's eyes softened

"I did, would you like to feel him? He's moving." Itachi Walked forward and knelt down in front of her opening her cloak he revealed her small bump. Naruto screamed "Terror" she spoke the wraith rushed forward and began to tare their minds apart. "Destruction, Death, you can go and have fun in the city." Sakura turned to face Tsunade.

"Sakura what happened?"

"Love. You know all about that right Tsunade. Because of love you abandoned your village to the nine-tailed demon. Because of love you came back to Konoha, And because of love I destroyed it." Sakura walked into the tent "Itachi love can you recall the Akatsuki. Were done here. We have the last beast." Itachi nodded

"But first" he strode over to her side and kissed her "we have an uninvited guest" he whispered.

"I know" she turned to the tent flap "Sasuke Uchiha come in, this is an open party"

The then opened to reveal the youngest Uchiha. "Sakura it is a pleasure to see you again" Sakura nodded "I see you're still banging my brother. When will you ever learn to go for the better specimen?" Sakura laughed

"When will you realize I already have?" Sasuke smiled at her

"I missed you sister. **(Title because they were close like family and she is officially his family)** I know what you're going to ask and yes Kusa has been obliterated. Nothing left like you asked and Orochimaru and the ruminants of sound are dead." Sakura laughed

"You know me too well." Sakura turned to face the other's in the tent. "What are you waiting for sit down?" Everyone found a seat. "I spared you because you did not participate in the act that broke me. Tsunade, you know how I was those months of training and missions constantly. The mission after the Medical leave was revoked I met Itachi and made a deal you could say with the devil." A snort came from the corner "Hush Itachi It's my story."

"As you wish princess" Sakura growled

"Anyway as I was saying before I was interrupted I made a deal with Itachi. He trains me and makes me strong and I give him information and my body. As you can see he took my body many times" Again a snort interrupted.

"Blossom many times does not even begin to cover it."

"ITACHI!!!" she turned to him "you'll not be getting any of that if you keep that up!!

"Sorry, sorry" Itachi held his hand up in surrender

"Now ah yes, I trained and finally I was good enough and Itachi brought me to the Akatsuki. I met Sasuke when I destroyed Iwa he joined after I beat him. The weakest beat the strongest. We went on to destroy Suna and then I sent him he destroyed Kusa and sound. All was well. We went on to destroy Konoha and now I have my true family together again. My brother," She nodded to Sasuke "my husband," nodded toward Itachi "My mother" Tsunade "My father" Kakashi "You get it right?" She walked over to Itachi. "if you don't like it…" she left the sentence hanging as she reached over and opened the tent flap to reveal the horrific scene. Ino's eyes were wide open but glazed every inch of skin had been pealed off bones broken and jutting out Naruto was the same but they saw the Kyuubi was working on healing him. "don't worry Naruto will live…until we remove the Kyuubi" They barely heard her still staring at the scene. "You can heal the others and their damage, all except the minds, and Kiba is a little far gone. My friends kind of went overboard on him for calling me the names. Sorry." Shikimaru and chojie Had cuts brusies and a few broken bones and were wimpering in terror and pain Kiba had the same glazed look as Ino but different he was still breathing and rocking back and forth with cuts all over his hands and legs. Tsunade stared down at the husks. "I will not heal them" **(ok everyone if someone destroyed you daughters will to live her entire life cheated on her and didn't tell her, you would be pissed off as well. I know that Tsunade loves them but they deserve it in this fic. ^_^)** Tsunade turned and faced Sakura "you are my daughter what they did was unforgivable." Tsunade walked over and knelt down "can I feel my grandchild?" Sakura nodded Tsunade's hand began to glow with green light. Her palm lying against Sakura's belly. "It's a boy." She said

"I know that Tsunade you forgot who taught me" Tsunade smiled

**(For times sake everyone agrees to not seek revenge on sakura. They all part ways Sakura lives in a house with Itachi.)**

_**4 ½ months later Sakura was 4 months pregnant**_

"YOU ASSHOLE!!! YOU"RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AHHHHH!!!!" Itachi flinched as his wife's voice resounded through the manor. Tsunade's voice heard over "COME ON SAKURA ONE MORE!!!"

"THAT'S WHAT AAAAHH YOU SAID LAST TIMEAHHHH GOD DAMNIT NO SEX EVERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A shrill cry broke the air. Itachi heaved a sigh of relief and walked into the room to see Sakura holding a small bundle. "it's a boy" she smiled up at him "Here hold him I'm tired"

Itachi fumbled with the small bundle and looked into it to see a little boy with Emerald eyes and a tuft of black hair. "What should we name him?"

"Koji, Koji Uchiha"

Itachi nodded at the name "It's a good strong name for a strong child…Love…"

"What?" said Sakura tiredly

"Did you mean it when you said that I can never touch you again?"

Sakura rolled over to face him and smiled up at him. He heaved a sigh of relief then her smile fell "Yes." His eyes widened.

AN don't worry. She relents later. ^_^ This is the end of All Because of a Fallen Blossom. Thanks to all who stuck by me. Appreciate it lots. Love you all. Thanks for the kind reviews they kept me going. Hope you all will read my other fics that are soon to come. ^_^


	6. Not a chapter please read sorry

Hello everyone, I know you were all hoping for an update, or something of the sort telling you that I will be updating in like two days, but I am sincerely sorry to tell you all that my muse who has been giving me all her old, new, and great ideas has started to go through her old sophomore and freshman year notes, handouts, tests, AND Most importantly her NOTE BOOKS TT_TT that means she's finding her oldest, worst, funniest, newer, mediocre, and just random ideas. This may be good for most people. But for me it's hell, because I now have over 300 Fan fiction ideas,stories,and general summaries to sort through. I have been reading, fixing, tossing, and sorting for the past 3 months and I'm still getting new stuff. My updates will be few for the next…oh say 2 months. School is starting in September after all so… it may take me a while. I have found 4 of her older fics that I am committed on and about 50-80 more that are iffy and the other are mostly salvageable junk that I could probably work on but am currently too lazy tired and sick to work on. My friend is next to me typing what I say word for word because the doctor (I'm in the hospital) said that the laptop would somehow disrupt one of the medicines in me. He said that when I asked what would happen if I did, he said it wouldn't be pretty. I'll take his word for it. Being suck in bed can make anyone sicker then they were, Trust me on that. It will be a month and a half I think he said before I could get out of the white walled room and building (YAY) so, that's when I'll start fixing up the 4 committed fics, and it will probably be a month to two months until it will be up. (Please forgive jess the spelling. She and I both know her grammar and spelling suck, it's genetic or so says she, I think it's just her)

Jess: Ok people, there you have it from the bedside of the crippled writer my poor kitty Kat had a bad case of no idea, enter some doctor words (stupid doctor speech can't understand a word they say) them and their advanced medical degrees. : P She had a surgery for it so I guess it was bad but she's recovering. She'll be up and writing again in no time I'll make sure of it ^_^ Chao peeps


End file.
